Para toda la eternidad
by Tomoe91
Summary: Sasuke es informado sobre la supuesta muerte de Naruto. Que tan lejos puedo llegar el ser alguien por amor? pues Sasuke llegará más lejos de lo que ningun ser humano podrá jamás.


**Soy nueva en esta web, y no entiendo muchas cosas T_T, estoy muy perdida, supongo q iré aprendiendo a los golpes xD.. Igual, espero q disfruten ^^, es algo "tragica".**

Cuando me dijeron que Pain había acabado con tigo al tiempo que vos acababas con él.. el mundo como yo lo conocía se desmoronó, fue ahí cuando me dije a mí mismo "¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?". Sabía que esto no podía terminar así, que tu no podías haber muerto.. eso no cabía en mi cabeza, si eres el ninja más sorprendente e hiperactivo de konoha, el más terco.. rozando a la estupidez. ¿Qué pasó con tu sueño de ser Hokage? No era que no ibas a morir antes de cumplirlo!!.. Mentiroso.. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien, si no era una pesadilla, entonces tendría que comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

Como una fiera, empujé a todos los que me impedían el paso hacia ti.. "Quiero volver a Konoha maldita sea!", les repetía, les dije al equipo halcón que el plan de destruir a Konoha ya no existía, que regresen a sus vidas de antes y que no me busquen más. La más afectada pareció ser Karin, tuve que gritarle para que me dejara de seguir. En cuanto a los otros miembros de Akatsuki.. no hicieron nada para impedir mi partida, después de todo mi equipo y yo siempre fuimos independientes de aquella organización.

Entré sin problemas a la aldea, sabía lo de la barrera que protegía a Konoha de cualquier intruso.. ya que eso es lo que ahora era para la aldea, me dirigí hacia el edificio de la Hokage, quería que me dijera que todo era mentira, que no estabas muerto.

Se sorprendió cuando irrumpí en su oficina, aunque después su semblante cambió a uno de sabiduría.

_ Vienes por Naruto no?, sabía que no te sería indiferente su muerte.

_ Mientes.. Naruto está vivo – dije más para tratar de consolarme a mí mismo que por puro convencimiento.

_ Para él es como estar muerto en vida.. – dijo con tristeza la mujer.

_ Que quieres decir?

_ Ve a verlo por ti mismo, está en el hospital de Konoha, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos... No pude hacer nada.

Me dirigí al hospital de la hoja, las personas me miraban extrañadas y con algo de temor, no me importaba en lo absoluto, finalmente cuando entré a la habitación que me indicó la recepcionista del hospital.. Vi a Sakura sentada a un costado de tu lecho, lloraba desconsoladamente sobre tu pecho. Cuando se percató de mi presencia, me miró sorprendida.

_ Tu.. que vienes a hacer a aca!?, todo esto es por tu culpa maldito!! – decía mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia mí.

Pensé que me iba a golpear fuertemente, claro que no lo iba a permitir, pero se echó a llorar otra vez, y comenzó a darme pequeños puñetazos en el pecho casi sin fuerza.

_ Recién ahora.. Después de que has destrozado todos sus sueños.. Recién ahora.. - me decía entre sollozos y entre pequeños golpes.

Él estaba como dormido, es tan precioso.. Está con los párpados cerrados, como me gustaría sumirme en esas orbes azules.

Pude ver por encima del hombro de Sakura como finalmente abrías los ojos, ella siguió mi mirada y también te vio. Se limpió las lágrimas disimuladamente para que no lo notases.

Yacía inmóvil, ni siquiera giró a verme, me pareció extraño. Me acerqué junto a Sakura, para poder encontrarme de una vez con esos zafiros que tienes por ojos.

Cuando me miraste sonreiste levemente, al parecer te había agradado verme.. eso me alegró muchísimo. Pero me sorprendió mucho la reacción de Sakura, que salió corriendo de la habitación bastante alegre para volver de nuevo junto a Shizune.

_ Shizune-san! El sonrió! Sonrió cuando vio a Sasuke!.

_ Vaya! Que bueno.. Aparte de parpadear ahora puede sonreir. – Dijo Shizune contenta.

_ Como que.. ¿Solo puede parpadear y.. Sonreír? – pregunté incrédulo.

_ Oh Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-sama me contó que habías regresado.. dijo que si causabas algún efecto en Naruto tu serías el encargado de cuidarlo, después de todo.. dijo que sería algo así como.. "tu castigo".

_ No me contestaste - me estaba impacientando, quería saber de una vez por todas que le había pasado a mi querido rubio.

_ Padece un pseudocoma.. escucha, siente, ve.. pero no puede ejercer control sobre ninguno de sus músculos voluntarios.. claro, a excepción de los que necesita para parpadear, mover los ojos, y sonreír. Aunque esto último no lo había hecho antes.

_ Y cuando se va a recuperar? – pregunté tratando de ocultar mi ansiedad aunque con poco éxito.

La mujer miró al suelo, y suspiró con pesadumbre.

_ Eso no es posible.. no hay tratamiento para este cuadro clínico, Tsunade es una de las mejores ninja médicos de todo el mundo ninja, pero ni ella pudo hacer nada. Ni siquiera el chakra del kyubi.

Eso no era posible.. verte ahí tan inmóvil, nunca se me hubiera imaginado. Me rompió el alma saberlo, de seguro estabas destrozado por dentro. Estúpido de mí, si hubiera estado junto a ti esto nunca habría pasado. Me maldije a mí mismo por mi estupidez, y desee estar yo en tu lugar. Después de todo, ya no tenía sueños, hasta mi sed de venganza había desaparecido cuando pensé que podrías haber muerto. En cambio tú.. estabas llenos de ilusiones y sueños. Finalmente la aldea te reconoció como un héroe.. pero no puedes ni siquiera disfrutarlo, y tus ojos que solían brillar con determinación, ya no tienen ningun brillo.. tu tristeza debe ser muy profunda. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Shizune giró su cabeza para hablarte.

_ Naruto-kun.. quieres que Sasuke cuide de ti?

Como respuesta, parpadeaste una vez.

_ Vaya dijo que sí, hoy prepararemos las cosas. Sasuke será mejor que limpies tu casa, hace mucho que está deshabitada así que debe estar bastante sucia.

_ Ni intentes negarte, debes enmendar todo el daño que has hecho Sasuke – Dijo Tsunade mientras entraba a la habitación.

_ Por supuesto que voy a cuidar de él si eso es lo que desea Naruto. – dije sin dudar, ¿Cómo negarme?, me sentía profundamente culpable e infeliz.

Salimos del hospital y nos dirigimos en silencio hasta mi casa, en todo el trayecto no te dije ni una palabra.. aunque tenía tantas cosas para decirte, tenía un torbellino de sensaciones y sentimientos dentro de mí. Apartaba la vista del camino de vez en cuando para deleitarme con el movimiento de tus cabellos dorados mientras te llevaba en esa silla de ruedas.

_ No es muy grande.. pero es bastante acogedora – te dije mientras abría la puerta principal de la casa.

Bueno, lo primero que había que hacer era bañarte, la verdad es que estaba bastante ansioso por ver ese cuerpo tuyo.. aunque temía perder el juicio cuando lo hiciera.

_ Bueno, vamos a bañarnos.

Pude notar como un tono carmín en tus mejillas aparecía, y tus ojos se abrían bastante.

_ Jaja, no tengas vergüenza dobe – te dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Finalmente te monté en mi espalda para llevarte al baño, sabía que no te haría gracia que te llevara como una damicela acunándote en los brazos, aunque me moría por hacerlo. Cuando llegamos t giré y te coloqué sobre una silla al lado de la bañera, comenzé a desvestirte, primero tu chaqueta, luego tu remera blanca. Por kami.. ese pecho, ese abdomen, lo que daría por recorrer todos esos músculos, esa piel color canela con mi lengua.

Después seguí con tu pantalón, que lo bajé junto a tus boxers, sí, estaba algo desesperado. Hice un esfuerzo enorme para no detenerme a observarte detalladamente la entrepierna y los glúteos bien formados, pero fue inútil.

Cuando subí mi mirada a tu rostro, estabas todo rojo, e incluso pude ver en tus ojos color mar cierto rencor por haberte visto tan descaradamente.

_ Lo siento – las palabras salieron de mis labios antes de que las pensara, quizás por la vergüenza de sentirme descubierto ¡pero que idiota! Así practicamente le estaba soltando en la cara que no me podía resistir a mirarlo.

Te giré y te agarré de las axilas para meterte en la tina que había sido preparada por mí previamente cuando vine a limpiar a la casa. Tenía planeado bañarme contigo, pero ya no podía desvestirme en frente tuyo, te darías cuento del pequeño gran problema entre mis piernas, que había despertado por el solo hecho de ver tu cuerpo desnudo.

Te enjaboné, te enjuagué y te sequé una vez fuera de la tina. Cubrí tus partes más íntimas con una toalla a la altura de la cadera. Llegamos a la habitación y me disupuse a llevarte hasta la cama, pero con el calor que emanaba tu cuerpo sobre el mío, ese calor que alteraba mis latidos y mis sentidos, me enredé los pies con unas sábanas y caímos los dos sobre la cama. Yo encima de ti. Quedamos los dos cara a cara, podía sentir la dulce fragancia de tu aliento chocar contra mis labios. Eso era demasiado, sin pensarlo aproximé más mi rostro al tuyo con la intención de juntar nuestros labios. Pero me detuve, no quería causarte más daño, y si probaba tus labios me sería imposible parar después. Me sorprendí cuando me parpadeaste una vez, ¿eso era un si?. Esperé un par de segundos interminables el segundo parpadeo que me indicaría el no, y me alivié al ver que nunca llegó, retomé lo que había dejado y te besé con pasión, introduje mi lengua en la húmeda cavidad sin dejar nada sin inspeccionar. Cuantas veces había soñado con ese momento. Cerraste los ojos para sentirlo más, por lo menos así parecía. Mis manos se movían solas, recorrían tus marcados pectorales y tu musculoso abdomen. Seguí deleitándome con el sabor de tu piel a medida que bajaba por tu cuello, me detuve en tus pezones. Los mordía, los lamía, los besaba. Sentí como tu pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración acelerada, y me excité mucho más cuando gemidos y suspiros involuntarios se escapaban de tus labios.

_ Naruto-kun.. siempre te eh querido.. – te dije cuando me detuve para mirarte a la cara. – Desde niños.. Ahora se ah convertido en un amor pasional y sin medida- te dije sin pudor alguno, hace tanto tiempo que estaba guardando esos sentimientos en mi pecho. Al carajo con el maldito orgullo, que nada bueno me había traído hasta ahora – Perdóname, por mi estúpida venganza.. Estuve a punto de perder lo que más quiero..

De nuevo capturé tus labios, y cuando miré a tus iris color cielo, pude notar que estaban oscurecidas por la pasión y el deseo. Gracias a dios me correspondías, creo que si no lo hacías, habría acabado perdiendo el juicio con tanto deseo desenfrenado.

Comencé a desabotonar mi camisa de manga corta, torpemente, estaba enfebrecido por las urgencias de la carne. Cuando mi torso quedó completamente desnudo, pude sentir tu mirada hambrienta recorrerlo con detalle.. Sabía lo que estabas pensando, así que agarré tu mano y pasé el dorso de tu mano por mi rostro, bajando por el cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen.. y finalmente hice copa con tu mano para colocarla en mi entrepierna. Te sonrojaste aún más de lo que estabas comprendiendo mis intenciones, bueno, no era para menos sintiendo ese gran bulto duro a través de la insoportable tela.

Estaba arrodillado, con las piernas abiertas a cada lado de tu cintura, abandone mi posición para colocar mi cara entre tus piernas y retirar de una vez esa molesta toalla.

Allí estaba, tu miembro semi recto ansiando por atención. Comencé a lamerlo desde la base, intercalando con sucesiones de cortos besos. Sonreí satisfecho cuando vi como te agradaba, gemidos guturales salían de tus labios.

El líquido pre seminal comenzó a salir, me detuve, quería que termináramos juntos. Así que ensalivé dos de mis dedos , abrí tus piernas dejando a la vista tu entrada. Comencé a lubricarla primero por fuera, espasmos recorrían tu cuerpo. Finalmente introduje uno de mis dedos, y comencé a hacer movimientos circulares, y así fue luego con el segundo y con el tercero.

Ya no se podía retrasar lo inevitable, así que levanté tus caderas y poco a poco fui entrando en tu interior. No recuerdo en qué momento me quité los pantalones junto con la ropa interior, mi mente estaba nublada por la lujuria. Fue la sensación más agradable que sentí, esa estreches me llevaría al cielo. Me mantuve inmóvil en tu interior durante unos segundos, para que tu cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión, pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, lo último que quería era lastimarte.

Cuando te supe más tranquilo, comencé a moverme lentamente, luego más rápido, al tiempo que masturbaba frenéticamente tu miembro con una mano y con la otra entrelazaba nuestros dedos. Así juntos, llegamos al clímax, y terminamos en un ronco gemido.

Después de la hora de almuerzo, en la que te hice tu comida favorita, vinieron a visitarte Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sai-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan.. entre una larga lista, vaya que te has hecho de grandes amigos. Tú les sonreías en gesto de agradecimiento y los mirabas con cariño.

Pero verte así, me destrozaba, anhelaba escuchar tu risa, tu voz, ver esa sonrisa zorruna tuya que tanto te caracterizaba.. que discutiéramos hasta los golpes.. todo eso. Así que una vez te expliqué lo que iba a hacer, utilicé el sharingan en ti y nos sumimos en el genjutsu.

Ahí estabas, parado en la montaña de los Hokages, y corriste hacia mi encuentro para estrecharme entre tus brazos y tomar mis labios.

_ Sasuke-kun, yo también te amo.. al fin puedo decirtelo-ttebayo – me dijiste con una amplia sonrisa y un ligero tono carmín en tus mejillas. – Vaya esto es muy real.- me dijiste sorprendido mientras palpabas mis brazos.

Me tensé bastante cuando agarraste con tus dos manos mis glúteos, con una lujuria que desconocía de ti.

_ Jejeje, tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto – Decías algo ruborizado.

_ Usuratonkashi.. – una vena se había formado en mi frente por el enfado, y sentía mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

_ Sasuke-kun, no es justo.. tu puedes hacer lo que se te antoja con mi cuerpo.. y cuando yo puedo tocarte por mi propia cuenta te enfadas-ttebayo – me dijiste haciendo morritos y cruzando tus brazos con un puchero, como me enternecía esa expreción.

Nos mantuvimos un tiempo en el sueño del genjutsu.. charlamos, discutimos, hasta peleamos. Ya cuando fue demasiado tiempo, y estaba algo cansado por utilizar tan prolongadamente sharingan me despedí de ti en el "sueño". Ya se había hecho de noche.. así que solo nos quedó recostarnos para dormir. Que agradable era acurrucarme en tu pecho.

Así los días fueron pasando, aunque monótonos los mejores de mi vida.. que lindo es amar y ser amado.. y poder serle útil a la persona que amas. Pero eh descubierto que lloras por las noches, cuando piensas que estoy dormido. No puedes contener los gemidos de dolor y los espasmos de ese llanto tan desgarrador. No me atrevía a consolarte, presentía que no te sería agradable si te sentías descubrierto, pero me dolía que sufrieras solo y en silencio.. así que una tarde me intreduje en tu mente con el sharingan. Te conté lo que tenía planeado hacer..

_ Es una técnica derivada del sharingan, al igual que el sharingan caleidoscopio. Está prohibida.. la consideraban inútil.. porque el que la utilizaba también caía en el genjutsu. es un genjutsu de otro nivel.. no sé si llamarlo así.. el alma y la mente, tanto del que lo hacía como la del que lo recibía quedaban atrapados en un sueño eterno. Era como si se desconectaran de su cuerpo.

_ Vaya.. que técnica impresionante.. pero Sasuke.. ¿estás seguro?

_ Por supuesto.. quiero estar con tigo por toda la eternidad – te dije con seguridad, haciendo que te sonrrojaras.

_No, esta mal.. tú tienes todo una vida por delante.. – me dijiste negando con la cabeza.

_ Ya es muy tarde Naruto-kun.. ya estamos dentro de la ténica.- te dije con una sonrisa.

Primero tus facciones fueron de pánico.

_ SASUKE-TEME!! TU TIENES QUE VIVIR-DATTEBAYO!! – lágrimas de frustación salían de tus ojos azulinos.

_ No podía seguir viéndote así.. – le dije agachando la cabeza con la mirada fija en el piso.

Finalmente te calmaste y me abrazas, comienzas a llorar.

_ Seamos felices – me dices entre sollozos.

_ Claro

Nos estrechamos las manos y miramos desde lo alto de las montañas de los hokages la aldea de la hoja, que yacía ante nuestros pìes sin nigun movimiento, deshabitada totalmente. Ahora tenemos todo el mundo para nosotros solos.

Supongo que cuando encontraron nuestros cuerpos inmóviles y vacios.. Intentaron hacer lo posible por despertarnos.. de seguro están en el hospital, mantenidos con suero para que no mueran. Ilusos, ya no son más que contenedores vacíos, sin alma ni mente. Exceptuando el tuyo, que posee al bijuu en su interior

Por mi parte, debo decir que soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado.. ahora que contamos con todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros dos solos.. nos sobra tiempo para hacer el amor.. algunos podrán pensar que no es posible ser feliz con un sueño, que eso no es la realidad y que nos estamos engañando a nosotros mismos. Pero esta es nuestra realidad, y soy feliz de compartirla para siempre con la persona que amo.. mi querido kitsune.

**Y como notas finales, aclaro que lo q tiene Naruto suele pasar en la vida real.**

**Besitos a todos.  
**


End file.
